RESEARCH SUMMARY Antimicrobial resistance (AMR) in Salmonella has become a serious public health issue as evidenced by the frequent occurrence of multidrug resistant Salmonella outbreaks. The transmission of Salmonella occurs mainly through the consumption of contaminated foods and water as well as the contact with infected animals. Veterinary diagnostic laboratories routinely isolate Salmonella from diseased animals which are exposed to antibiotics for various reasons. Whole genome sequencing (WGS) analysis of these Salmonella isolates will enable the identification and tracking of genetic determinants of AMR associated with the use of veterinary drugs in different animal species. The aim of the proposed research is to complete WGS analysis of Salmonella enterica serovars isolated by the University of Missouri Veterinary Medical Diagnostic Laboratory (MU VMDL). The long-term goal of our research is to identify the trend and mechanisms of AMR uniquely associated with specific serovars and veterinary drugs. The objective of the proposed study is to enhance MU VMDL?s WGS capability and capacity for more effective support of the FDA Vet-LIRN mission of protecting human and animal health by testing of samples associated with outbreaks and surveillance of Salmonella AMR. The proposed research is significant because it supports the FDA surveillance efforts and builds WGS capability and capacity in MU VMDL, a Tier 1 FDA Vet-LRN lab. The proposed research also completes other on-going surveillance programs that focus either on Salmonella isolated from retail products or AMR phenotype of veterinary isolates.